Charades
by Acathla
Summary: After learning that Kara and Supergirl aren't the same person, Cat realizes that maybe, being wrong isn't such a bad thing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My first try at a Supergirl story. This can probably stand as a one-shot but if there's interest I can add more. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Ten minutes after both Supergirl and her assistant, Keira, left her office, through different doors, Cat Grant was still sitting there chastising herself for stupidly thinking the two were one person. She had threatened Keira with her job for her silence, but she didn't have the same power over Supergirl. Cat wondered if the flying beauty would spill her secret or spare her further humiliation.

Kara Danvers, also known to some as Supergirl, sat at her desk after thanking Hank for his help, unwilling to leave again until her boss did and wondered if her ruse with Hank worked. Would Cat accept the proof of her own eyes as she watched Kara and Supergirl meet and shake hands or would her reporter instincts eventually push her to dig deeper and learn the truth? Kara hoped Cat would let it be, she didn't think she had it in her to keep lying to her boss about being Supergirl. Just how many times could she ask Hank to morph into her to keep fooling Cat anyway before he lost his patience?

Finally, when she realized there was no point in staying in the office any longer, Cat went home. When she got to her penthouse apartment, she sighed as she realized her son was off with his father this week. The click of her heels seemed to echo in the empty apartment as she walked into the living room to pour herself a drink. After the night she had, she really needed it.

Cat was sitting on her sofa sipping a whiskey on ice and mostly staring into space when she heard a light tap on the glass door that led to her balcony. Turning her head, she was surprised to see Supergirl standing there, waiting to be let in.

Cat put her drink down and slowly walked over to the door, she opened it, curious as to why Supergirl was visiting her. She tilted her head up a little and asked, "yes?"

Supergirl smiled, her eyes never leaving the older blonde's as she said, "I came to make sure you were okay after…earlier. I know you thought I was your assistant…Keira was it? Finding out I'm not her must've been a bit of a blow to your ego, so I wanted to make sure you were…okay." She was babbling but quickly stopped herself. She was nervous about being here, but she had to make sure Cat still believed she and Kara were two different people.

Cat found herself smiling despite herself. "Well…it's not like I haven't ever been wrong before, it's just that this time…I was kind of hoping to be right."

Supergirl tilted her head, curious, "really? Why?"

Cat kept her smile, "the thought of knowing something few people know…of having you at my beck and call the way Keira is…was appealing."

Supergirl struggled to control her own reaction as she crossed her arms and found herself flirting with Cat, "and what if I told you that you could have me at your beck and call…in a different capacity?"

Cat, never one to back down from a challenge or a flirt, asked, "what capacity did you have in mind, Supergirl?"

Supergirl just grinned as she, boldly, stepped closer and placed a light, but firm kiss on Cat's lips. As she pulled away, she winked and said, "I think you can figure it out. If you decide you want more…just call my name Miss Grant. Goodnight." With that, she flew away, her courage spent on that last bold move. As she flew away, Supergirl wondered how long it would take for Cat to call her name and when she did…what her reaction would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Kara returned home from her little meeting with Cat as Supergirl, she was startled to find her sister Alex sitting on her couch with a look on her face that Kara knew spelled trouble for her.

Still, Kara tried to bluff it out as she walked to her bedroom while saying, "Hey Alex, I didn't know you were stopping by, what's up?" Kara quickly changed from her cape to her pajamas, and suddenly, she was Kara again, all the confidence and bravado that came with the Supergirl cape was gone in a flash, and all that was left behind was clumsy, modest Kara.

Alex Danvers looked at her adopted sister and wondered how she was going to play this when the other girl heard what she had to say. "What have you been doing tonight Kara?"

Kara shrugged, "working. After Hank had convinced Miss Grant that I couldn't be Supergirl, I had to stay behind and get some work done…why?"

Alex narrowed her eyes, "have you forgotten that the DEO has a direct audio link to you? I heard everything, Kara." Alex waited as the full import of her words registered in her sister's brain, and when it did, she saw it on the other girl's face as it paled.

Kara realized in that instant what Alex was referring to and she wondered how this was going to play out. "Everything? What…um…what did you hear?"

Alex sighed, "I heard you talking to Cat as Supergirl. I heard you… _flirting_ with her as Supergirl. What were you thinking Kara? Do you realize the risk you took so soon after getting her off your scent to go and see her?"

"Alex I…" Kara didn't really have an explanation that didn't involve confessing to her secret crush on her boss, and she wasn't quite ready to reveal that though the way things were going, she might not have a choice.

"What Kara? What possible reason could you have for what you did tonight?" Alex needed to know why, after going to all the trouble of getting Hank to pretend to be Supergirl to convince Cat Grant she and Kara weren't one and the same, would Kara risk it all to go see her…in private and up close.

Kara sighed, knowing she was trapped and that she would have to tell Alex the truth…especially if Cat ever took her up on her offer. "I like her okay? I have…feelings for Cat and now that she thinks I'm not Supergirl I needed to find a way to tell her I liked her…but she would never look at me the way she looks at Supergirl, and I realized that was my way in. I had the rare opportunity to observe how she looked at Supergirl from the sidelines and it made me realize something I couldn't see before because I was always too busy trying to hide myself from her."

Curious now Alex couldn't help herself. "And what did you see Kara?"

Kara grinned, "Cat Grant has a thing for Supergirl. It might not be full on love or even a crush, but there's something about Supergirl that she's drawn to and I intend to use that to my advantage."

"How?" Now Alex was genuinely bewildered because it sounded to her like Kara was planning to trick Cat into dating her by being Supergirl around her and that, to Alex, sounded like a one-way ticket to a broken heart.

"If Supergirl is what Cat wants, what will get my foot in the door, then so be it. I'll be Supergirl, and if it leads to Cat falling for me, then that's just a bonus. Besides, when I have that cape on…something in me changes and I become who I used to be on Krypton. Confident, bold, maybe even a little cocky, I can't be that when I'm Kara. It's hard to explain but…" Kara thought about it then smiled, "it's like my cousin. As Clark Kent he's this mild-mannered reporter who can be a little clumsy and cheesy at times…but when he's Superman, it's like that all melts away and he's this completely different person. And yeah, maybe that comes from being raised by the Kents on a farm in Kansas, but that's also what happens with me. As Supergirl I am finally my true self, Kara Danvers from Earth is the mask I have to wear to protect the truth. But with Cat…she doesn't want the mask, she wants the real me. Not Kara but Supergirl. I have to at least try."

Listening to Kara explain herself and her predicament, Alex realized there was some truth to what she was saying. She has noticed a difference in Kara when she's wearing the cape versus when she's in her street clothes. There's a subtle difference, a change and to some extent it makes sense. Still, as her big sister, Alex can't help but worry.

"Okay…but just be careful. I mean she's a smart woman, if you spend enough time with her, she might just figure out that you and Supergirl are the same person and that could lead to questions about how you managed to shake hands with yourself."

"Which could result in exposing Hank…I understand, but I will be very careful. Besides, my cousin was able to fool Lois Lane for years about his double identity." Kara shrugged, "how hard can it really be?"

The phrase 'famous last words' ran through Alex's mind as she left Kara's apartment a few minutes later, determined to get home and get some sleep before she had to be at the DEO in the morning. Something about this situation Kara was placing herself in felt like it could blow up in all their faces if she wasn't careful.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but life has been getting in the way a lot lately. I will try harder to not let that happen as much. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It took Cat a week before she called Supergirl's name. A week during which she alternated between being extra nice to her assistant (to help keep her quiet about Cat's embarrassing assumption she was Supergirl) and being a royal bitch to her (to keep anyone else from suspecting anything was different). It all left Cat feeling a bit bipolar, so she didn't feel secure calling Supergirl in that mental state.

Cat waited until Saturday when Carter was with his father, and she was again alone in her apartment to call her superhero. She didn't scream or even raise her voice, instead, she decided to test out a theory that Supergirl was always listening for her voice, so she spoke just above a whisper and said, "Supergirl, I need to see you."

Cat waited, mentally counting the seconds until Supergirl appeared.

* * *

Kara was sitting at home, a rare quiet night where there wasn't any alien threat, and the minimal crime was easily handled by the NCPD. She was taking the night off and enjoying an old episode of Charmed when she heard it. It was barely higher than a whisper, but Supergirl had been waiting for that voice to call her name all week. She grinned as she paused the DVD and took a moment to compose herself.

It would defeat the purpose of her little twin show last week if Supergirl showed up at Cat's apartment acting like Kara. Cat was a smart woman, even with the doppelganger 'proof', Kara still needed to be careful. By the time Kara was in her suit and halfway to Cat's apartment, she was herself again; cool, calm, confident Supergirl.

Cat grinned as she heard the familiar rush of air and the light thud of boots on concrete as Supergirl landed on her balcony. Slowly, she turned to face the glass doors, her eyes looking Supergirl up and down and Cat was once again struck by the similarities between Kara and Supergirl, but her brain refused to doubt what she'd seen with her own eyes a week ago.

Cat opened the balcony doors and beckoned Supergirl inside.

"You called Miss Grant?" There was a slightly flirty tone in Supergirl's voice as she broke the silence.

"I did. I hope I didn't pull you away from anything…important." Cat wanted to have Supergirl with her but not at the expense of someone who needed her help.

Supergirl smiled, "Slow night. What about you? Why are you home alone on a Saturday night instead of out there," Supergirl motioned out the balcony doors indicating the city below, "on a date or…something?"

Cat shrugged her shoulders in an attempt at nonchalance, "No reason. However, now that you're here the night just got more promising," she paused a moment, "if you're willing and able to stay a bit?"

Supergirl looked around the apartment and grinned. She walked over to the couch and sat down, adjusting her cape as she sat, so it spread out beneath her and spread her arms out over the back of the sofa. She looked Cat right in the eyes as she said, her voice a bit lower than usual as she flirted with the older woman, "I have some time. What did you have in mind?" Supergirl was glad she had disabled the comms for the night, she didn't need Alex and the DEO eavesdropping on them tonight.

Cat looked at Supergirl sitting confidently on her couch asking her what she had in mind, and for a moment, her mind went blank. She quickly regained her senses and grinned at the superhero. Slowly, she stalked forward until her knees were touching Supergirl's and she looked down at the beautiful blond. "Oh, I have a few ideas." With that, Cat climbed onto Supergirl's lap and straddled her, still grinning. She never broke eye contact as she lowered her head and kissed Supergirl.

It took Supergirl a split second to respond, and when she did, she held nothing back. She quickly deepened the kiss as her hands came off the couch and wrapped around the gorgeous woman in her lap. She ran her hands up and down Cat's back before her left hand strayed to Cat's ass as her right hand moved up to cup a soft breast.

Supergirl felt Cat gasp as her hands wandered over her body and she grinned briefly at the reaction before refocusing on the matter at hand. She moved her hand, fingers toying with Cat's breast, playfully pinching the nipple and feeling it harden under her fingers. She loved the effect she was having on Cat's body.

After a few moments, Cat pulled back, breaking the kiss. Out of breath, she still managed to say, "Keep that up, and you'll make me break my own rules and drag you to my bed tonight."

Supergirl grinned, thinking that, with the rules she had for work, it wasn't too surprising she had some for her private life as well. "Rules? What rules?" Supergirl wanted to know the rules…mostly so she knew which ones to break if necessary.

Cat took a moment to catch her breath, her hands running up and down Supergirl's arms, loving the play of muscles there, hard as steel but still soft and pliable. "My dating rules, the main one being no sex on the first date."

Supergirl grinned, "Is this a date?" Something about that was disappointing to her because she wanted to take Cat out on a real date, not just meeting in her apartment and making out. At this point, however, she was willing to accept what she could get as long as it meant she could have Cat. But soon, she was going to have her way and take her out for a real date.

Cat had thought about that and, given who Supergirl was, not to mention her own notoriety in the press, where could they go on a date without everyone knowing about it? "I'd like it to be. We can't exactly go anywhere without the whole world knowing, can we?" There was an odd tone in Cat's voice at the end as if she was seriously asking for alternatives.

Silence reigned for more than a few moments as Supergirl gave serious consideration to Cat's question, trying to see if there was a way to have a real date with Cat without the media scrutiny. For her part, Cat was willing to let Supergirl think it over, fairly certain there wasn't a good solution to the issue but willing to let the superhero try.

As she waited, though, Cat took a moment to actually study the young woman she was sitting on, and she found herself comparing once again, Supergirl's features to Kara's. She knew it was impossible for them to be the same person, after all, she saw them shaking hands in her office. Still, the resemblance was uncanny.

Cat realized that the reason she kept comparing them was that it would make things simpler if they were the same person. Cat and Kara could be seen in public together, and no one would say anything because it could be explained away as a work thing, especially if they weren't overly affectionate in public. In private, she could have Supergirl and in public, Kara. It would be the perfect solution but it was a pipe dream because they weren't the same person and Cat would do well to remember that.

Supergirl watched the play of emotions on Cat's face, and she couldn't help the rush of affection she felt for her. Carefully, she nudged the older woman until she had her attention, "What were you thinking about just now?"

Cat refocused on Supergirl, and she smiled a little sadly, "Silly fantasies. Nothing worth mentioning dear."

Supergirl's hand came to rest on Cat's cheek as she turned her to look at her. She looked her right in the eye and said, in a serious voice, "Nothing you think of can ever be deemed as silly to me. I want to hear it so…tell me?"

Cat sighed, looking into Supergirl's eyes and seeing only affection and open curiosity, "I was just thinking about our situation and how it would be simpler if you and Kara were the same person as I initially thought..." Cat trailed off, really wishing she could hide from her blond companion's reaction.

Supergirl frowned, "Simpler?" She paused, deciding to tease Cat and see if she might uncover a truth or two along the way, "because you like her too? Or maybe you like her more than you want me?"

Cat's head shot up in surprise, "what? No! I just meant, with regards to our dating dilemma with the public scrutiny, if you were Kara then we could go out and play it off as a work thing instead of a date. You don't exactly blend into the background, my dear. That's all." The last thing Cat needed was Supergirl thinking she was some sort of consolation prize or something.

Supergirl nodded, realizing that Cat had a point there but she might have a solution to that problem. " Okay well…I have an idea or two about that if you're willing to hear me out?"

Cat nodded, smiling as she realized that she hadn't hurt or offended the superhero. "I'm listening."

"Well, as you know, here in National City we are both too well known to keep our dates quiet for long, however…" She paused here as she took a breath, "the same cannot be said for other places. In case you forgot, I can fly, and that means that we can have…dinner in Paris, drinks in Rome, go dancing in Rio, or anywhere else we can think of with minimal travel time and no press coverage. What do you say?"

Cat was ashamed of herself for not thinking about that earlier, instead of focusing on the problems of dating here in town. "That sounds like a good idea…but are you sure you can fly us both there?"

Supergirl grinned as she floated them both off the couch, it wasn't more than a foot or two, but it was enough. "I can handle it Cat." Gently, she floated them back down to the couch.

Cat was pleasantly surprised by her reaction to the sensation of floating while sitting in Supergirl's lap. She leaned down and kissed the blond again.

They were getting lost in the kiss when Supergirl pulled back with a growl. She had just heard Alex's voice calling her on the comms that she thought she had disabled. She frowned up at Cat, "I am really sorry Cat, but I have to go. Duty calls. But um…can I take you on a real date? Say Saturday afternoon?"

Cat fought not to frown at Supergirl's call to duty, and instead, she smiled, "Saturday works for me. What time?"

"Noon. I'll pick you up here and um…dress warm, flying can get chilly the higher up we go."

Supergirl gently lifted Cat and settled her on the couch beside her before she leaned over and kissed her goodnight. She stood up and went over to the balcony. With one last wave, she leaped off the balcony and flew off into the night, heading for the DEO and ready to bite Alex's head off for interrupting her night with Cat. She was also curious about how Alex was able to bypass her disabling of the comms.

Cat watched Supergirl leave, and while she disappointed about how she left, she was glad it had happened before she broke her own rules about sex on the first date. Now, she had a week to wonder where they would be going on their date. Unlike her dates in the past, this time the options were limitless and that thought was both scary and exciting at the same time.

Cat wondered if dating a flying superhero would always be this way, exciting and mysterious and full of endless possibilities. It was a shame Lois Lane had settled for Clark Kent when she could've had Superman, then maybe Cat would have someone to talk to about her new relationship with Supergirl. Not that Cat would've called Lois anyway, but at least there would be someone else who had dealt with the realities of dating a superhero.


End file.
